RFID microchips installed in gaming chips, plaques or jetons (i.e., gaming currency) provide a secure and reliable way to track and record the chip's movement throughout a casino. Because each chip has a unique tag that is encoded with the chip's monetary value, it can be instantly identified and validated when it comes in contact with an RFID reader. This makes RFID chips an ideal way to improve the accuracy of chip counting and cage inventory procedures while also providing a level of currency security that is practically impossible to breach. Using an RFID chip tray or float reader, a casino may automate and perfect its chip counting procedures, enabling its staff and pit supervisors to focus on other tasks.